New Bonds
by PrincessWindNight
Summary: Spin-off for the story Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Adventures in Duel Academy! By GraceofDueling. So don't read if you haven't read the story above (as well as welcome the story's reader.) It was the night after their first duel. He successfully had a friendly talk. What was her favorite duelist anyways? Read and Review. Readers decide the genre, ok?


**Title: New Bond. **

**This is a spin-off for ****Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Adventures in Duel Academy! By GraceofDueling. Don't read it if you haven't read that story. Because you will be confused. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tempus Grace. His rightful owner is my buddy, GraceofDueling. **

**However, Leanne Taylor is mine and pure mine. **

**Remember, you have to read Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Adventures in Duel Academy! first. So, I hope GraceofDueling and the story's readers enjoy it. **

**Spin-off is spin-off, it shouldn't last long… but I think I overreacted. **

**And sorry if Tempus is somewhat out of character… or at least I think so. **

**Lastly, I beg you for mercy because of any grammar mistakes. Sorry for confusion and mistakes. **

**And which is in [[…]] doesn't belong to me either.**

Tempus Grace was never a lucky person.

He groaned frustratedly, his palm meeting his face as he sank into the one and only chair of his room. What on earth had happened? OK… he was in his room. The unfortunate room which was next to Leanne's. The infamous Leanne Taylor of all people in Duel Academy. Professor William must be kidding him. Yes, Tempus had won the duel with her, but it didn't mean that he wouldn't shiver at the thoughts of her. Girls were scary, but he didn't think the word "scary" was enough to describe her.

Speaking of his early duel with her, Tempus realized he had been so brave. He had tried to act cool, like he hadn't been affected by her death glare. If looks could kill, he would be laying under the surface now. Then suddenly, a question appeared in his mind. Leanne said she had earned her cards with her blood and sweat. What did happen? Tempus grimaced slightly. If she knew he was pitying her (which he wasn't though), the girl would give him a hell. But once again, her voice came to his mind, clearly.

_[[__I lived off the trash that people threw away and stole to survive! I lived through starvation, beatings, and a society where you can trust no one! Anyone who was your "friend" was just someone who thought you were useful! And as soon as you stopped being useful, they dumped you out like a used battery! I wasn't happy, but that style of life made me tough and gave me the strength to climb my way to the top! It gave me power and I'll show you this power now!"]]_

Tempus's eyes widened. Something wasn't right at all.

That kind of life made her tough, no doubt. But it wasn't enough. She was so strong… and the source of her strength couldn't only be from her past. He had the feelings that her strength came from other source. He knew that with his dueling instinct. A little chance, of course, but he thought he knew. One of her cards was "Pride of the Weak".

But he couldn't jump to conclusion right now. Feeling he needed fresh air, he stood up. The cliff didn't sound bad at all, and he could watch the sea. With that thought, he stepped out of his room, heading to the cliff. The night wind was rather cold, but it was not a great deal.

Fate was a cruel master. Someone made the lad stop. Maybe he had to find another spot. Leanne Taylor was turning her back to him. The wind playing with her flaming red hair, which was untied. He knew her hazel eyes were watching everything but the sea in front of her. Her bloody, yet beautiful hair. Her cold , yet strangely gently eyes. She looked lonely…

Slowly, the Time Hero user approached her.

He knew she didn't need comforting. But something inside him told him not to leave her alone.

…..

Leanne Taylor was not the type of girls that easily depressed by losing a duel. She had tons of things to worry about than a newcomer. More importantly, she didn't have to care about the guy who had pissed her off. She checked her deck carefully, unconsciously recalling her early duel. That guy… She let out of a sigh. How dared he lecture her like that? He didn't know anything of her past. And his deck. As far as she knew, all Hero deck users had some abnormal things. Aster Phoenix, for example, had father issues. She never had a father, so she didn't want to understand him. And Jaden Yuki was…

Leanne facepalmed.

"What am I thinking? That guy and Aster Phoenix? Who am I kidding…?"

She looked up at the ceiling, slowly recalling what the emerald-eye boy had said before.

_[["I don't know what you went through, but I know that every cloud, no matter how dark, has a silver lining. It may look like there's no signs of happiness in sight, but if you look hard enough, then you will find something. It might not be something you expect, but you will find something.]]_

Without realizing, she whispered: "I'll think about it…"

The girl stared at the card in her hands. Pride of the Weak. The power she had… to protect her friends. All of them just died while she didn't do anything but watching them hopelessly. Because of the cold weather, homeless situation, starving… They died. But she lived. Putting her deck in her belt, the redhead rose her feet.

She went to the direction of the cliff and sat there, staring at the horizon. It was getting darker, but she didn't care. She didn't care about herself, and no one bothered to care about her. Honestly, who would care about a bloody killer? How ironically, but she started to like that nickname. It suited her too well. She couldn't understand why they called themselves duelists. They had happy lives, but always complaining. They were selfish, they had no right to blame her and her actions. She didn't know trying to survive was wrong until they told her.

"_Pride of the Weak, indeed." _She thought bitterly to herself.

She seemed to sit there for hours. Suddenly, a voice which she never forgot as long as she breathed snapped her out of her trance:

"It's rather cold outside, Leanne."

How she hated her full name… Lea was just fine. She frowned:

"None of your business, twerp."

Tempus grimaced: "How rude."

She realized now. It was his statement at the first time they met. Normally, she would find it funny, but now , she wasn't in mood. But at this time, she couldn't help but notice she could see him clearly without his visor. It wasn't her fault that her left eyes had some problem. Her left eyes couldn't see clearly as her right one… but it wasn't problematic. She smirked:

"Knowing that already, then you shouldn't be there in first place."

"Nothing is wrong if someone needs fresh air to breathe. Look at you, your blazer is sleeveless, you will catch a cold." When he said that, Tempus reminded himself that she was Leanne Taylor, the one and may be, the only girl could jump off from the balcony of the second floor without staggering. She also was the one who pounded the ground violently without hurting her own hands.

"What are you, my mother?" She deadpanned, remembering that she didn't have a mother, either. "And it's nothing to compare to what I have gone through."

"I don't care about your past." He said, took a seat next to her. "The only thing I know is you will be frozen if staying here too long."

"What about you?" Leanne rolled her eyes.

"I said I needed fresh air."

"You said someone, not you in particular."

Tempus stared at her. Yeah, he would lose badly if he continued this argument. So, he decided to change the freezing topic.

"What are you doing her? Watching stars?"

"The horizon."

"Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine until you show up."

"I'm trying to be nice, Lea."

"I don't understand. It may your first day in the island, but you shouldn't approach me. I'm famous."

"For what?" He asked, realizing the sarcasm in her voice. Of course, she must be famous for her awful personality. But something in her tone told him it wasn't all.

The girl smirked: "Killer. True story. Do you know how many people I kill?" A part of her yelled at her that she didn't kill anyone. But another told her they died for her sake. So, in short, she was the reason they died.

Tempus let out of a relieved sigh. She wasn't heartless. Behind the war she created, he thought he could see the true Leanne. Her voice echoed quietly:

"So, get lost."

"Thanks for you kindness, Lea. But I can't go yet. Do you even know my name?"

It was her turn to stare at him. As Tempus remembered, she hadn't given him a chance to introduce himself. And he was short-tempered enough to challenge her duel without introducing himself properly. Surprisingly, Leanne answered with a straightforward face:

"Nope. Why should I care?"

"Because we are fellow dormmates (is it a word?)." He replied confidently. "My room is next to yours."

She growled upon hearing it: "That William… Whatever, what is your name anyways?"

Lea asked in impatient voice. She couldn't believe herself that she hadn't forced that guy to go yet. And he was strange. No one bothered to interrupt her before. She had no idea that guy was overly confident or dense. The latter made sense… (**A/N: Sorry GraceofDueling…) **

The lad asked in fake belief: "Oh my my, Lea… It is not the way of introduction. You have to tell about yourself first." She clenched her fist. She wasn't a child anymore. Of course she knew it.

"You are the one who asked for introduction." And now she felt herself stupid. What the heck? She was arguing with him.

"But you are the one who can't do it. Normal manner, Lea."

She slapped her forehead furiously: "Fine, fine, you win." Taking a deep breath, she slowly said in monotone voice: "I'm Leanne Taylor, and what about you?"

He smiled, offered his hands to her: "The name's Tempus Grace. Nice to meet you, Lean…"

"I told you Lea was fine." She said, hesitantly shook his hands. His warm hands against her cold skin, which he noticed immediately.

"See? You are freezing."

She withdrew her hands instantly: "None of your business. You should worry about yourself first."

"None of my business? No, it's my business. You are my friend. And I'm a boy. Don't say that you are not a girl."

She flinched. Friends? Lea responded: "Don't easily consider others as your friends, be ready to be betrayed. Plus, I never say that I am not a girl."

He looked at her. Emerald met hazel. Her face was unreadable. Maybe friend topic was hard now. Tempus rubbed his head, trying to find another comfortable subject. Suddenly, an idea appeared in his mind. He needed a friendly talk with her, so…

"Lea… who is your favorite duelist? I mean… duelist you like the most?"

She blinked. He found it rather cute. But her annoyed tone made him think in other ways.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer."

She sent him a "you-are-crazy" look, shot back: "Then you have to guess. If you don't find out, you lose?"

"Is like a competition to you?"

"Do you guess or not?"

Tough girl. Scary girl.

He found a logical explanation. "Well, you use Spellcaster Deck, so I think that person must be King of Games, Yugi Muto."

"Wrong. When he was 16, he was shorter than me. I admire him, though."

"Pharaoh?"

"I'm not interested in dead man."

"Seto Kaiba?"

"No, he is too rich and arrogant. Instead of building KaibaLand, he should use his money for other. But he founded Duel Academy, after all…"

"You're arrogant…"

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing." He replied hurriedly as she narrowed her eyes. But he was more worried about her clenched fist. "Joey Wheeler?"

"His determination is admirable. But it is not enough."

Great. She was very arrogant! Tempus started to feel stupid.

"Pegasus?"

"He is too old."

"What?" She glared at him. "Ok, I won't ask about this. Jaden Yuki?"

"Save the world or not, I find him no interesting at all."

"Alexis Rhodes?"

"No, thanks."

"Syrus Truedale?"

"Did I told you I disliked boys were shorter than me?"

"Zane Truedale?" Leanne didn't bother to answer that time.

"Jesse Anderson."

"No. Try another."

Tempus's patience was running low. He asked: "Aster Phoenix?"

Leanne growled. "I-hate-him!" She gritted her teeth. "Don't ever mention to him in front of me!"

With that, she rose her feet and started to leave. Tempus decided to follow her, in case she was too furious and breaking anything before her. But he was waiting for her answer, too. Perhaps she would be less anti social.

Finally, Leane stopped in front of her door. The moment she stepped in, she said:

"The most handsome man, Atticus Rhodes." And she locked the door.

Being dump founded, he decided to see it as a joke. Leanne Taylor did know how to make a joke.

Behind the door, a rare smile appeared on her face.

_[[True friends support each other without thinking of what they might gain, and I hope that I can be one of those to you.]]_

She decided to believe once again.

**A/N: Honestly, that spin-off is too long. **

**GraceofDueling, I do hope that your schoolword will decrease someday, and don't abandon your story, okay? **

**Leanne: What kind of…? You! (pointed at me) You like Atticus Rhodes doesn't mean I have to like him, too. Hating Aster Phoenix? **

**Me: I don't hate Aster Phoenix…. **

**Leanne: Whatever. I'll teach you a lesson. **

**Me: (run)**

…

**Read and review if you have read ****Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Adventures in Duel Academy! By GraceofDueling. This takeplaces after chapter 2. **


End file.
